


A holiday gamble

by moodorbs



Series: Hebrew School AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hannukah, Hebrew School AU, Jewish Character, theyre ALL jewish!! fuck it, this is SO fucking self indulge nt, yes before you ask. im jewish. i got an anon on tumblr asking me lgkjdlkjgLKJGDLKJGD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/pseuds/moodorbs
Summary: Two people who should not be playing a game of luck with each other do.
Series: Hebrew School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A holiday gamble

Hannukah parties at Hope's Peak JCC, like most groups of Jews in a room for a festive occasion, tended to be extremely loud. People bustling from here to there, the Naegis pinching their childrens' friends' cheeks and told them how much they'd grown, the students trying as hard as they could to do anything but try one of Hina and Akane's sufganiyot, despite them promising it would be so much better than last time. (It never was.)

This one was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, and it was thanks to two students sitting in the center of the gymnasium, facing off like they had been for hours. One of them, the one with a shock of white hair and a too-big green jacket, was tilted forward with his hands on his knees, watching a dreidel spin and spin.

The other looked much less invested in the game, though anytime who knew her would be easily able to tell that it was exactly the opposite. She perched in criss-cross-applesauce, legs hidden by her black lacy skirt. It wasn't that people normally dressed up for Hanukkah parties, this was just how she chose to look.

The dreidel finally began to lose momentum, tilting from side to side as it contemplated which letter to land on. Eventually, slower than molasses, it fell, displaying Gimel proudly. Celeste clenched her hands almost imperceptibly as Nagito used one hand to pull in the gelt piled between them before pushing one piece into the center, shrugging apologetically.

"I can take the loss, if you want me to."

Shaking her head, Celeste spoke.

"No. It's my turn."

The boy passed her the wooden top. "Sure thing!"

She spun it, again, and it landed on Gimel, again.

The onlookers resolved to stay for the next inevitable hour, and Rabbi Kirigiri decided not to have dreidels at next year's party.


End file.
